


✩¦ i like the colour of your hair ¦✩

by straightrainbow_20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightrainbow_20/pseuds/straightrainbow_20
Summary: Hinata visits Kenma at his house in Tokyo for a sleepover but the younger boy seems to be distressed by something a certain raven-haired setter told him the day before.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 72





	✩¦ i like the colour of your hair ¦✩

Hinata was pacing around Kenma's bedroom with his hands on top of his head, unruly orange hair sticking through the gaps of his fingers. Kenma looked at his friend as the latter keeps going back and forth from where he's seated to the other end of the room until with a somewhat defeated sigh, plopped on the bed with force.

The pudding head, a nickname his friends gave him when he dyed his hair that had stuck to his dismay, paused the game he was playing on his mobile phone and placed the device on the cabinet beside them. He adjusted his sitting position and soon enough was laying on his back near the restless red-head.

"Hey, Shouyou." He initiated. It took a few seconds for his words to register to the other boy but when it did, Hinata looked at him with slight surprise.

"Huh?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Stupid Bakageyama-"

With the mention of the dark-haired setter, Kenma visibly but subtly tensed up as Hinata ranted out his obvious pent up frustration. It wasn't as if he didn't like Kageyama as a person, but for some reason he didn't like the feeling when the other setter would stare at him like a crow does to its prey.

"-my hair isn't bad! I look great! Right??" 

Hinata looked at him expectantly as if he had something that required his deep thought and he was soon proved right when the other groaned and covered his head with a pillow as he muffled a scream. 

"Sorry." He replied, placing a comforting hand on Hinata's arm. 

"It's fine. I just- ugh. Being a natural red-head is hard enough, y'know? And then this guy just tells you that it looks ugly like what the actual hell??" 

Kenma's head quickly turned to look at Hinata who had just placed the pillow on top of his chest. The older boy reached his hand out to the ginger's which caused him to look at his friend with slight confusion. 

"Well," Kenma started as he licked his lips, moving closer towards Hinata until there were just a few inches in between their faces. "For what it's worth, I like the colour of your hair."

Hinata stared at Kenma, letting his friend's words register in his brain. With a light blush on his cheeks, his face brightened up and he gave Kenma a soft smile. 

"You do?" He whispered out. 

"Yeah."

Hinata let his own hands wander to Kenma's pink-flushed face and pushed a few stray strands of two toned hair from the other's eyes. They just laid there on the bed, staring at each other with both of their fingers tangling underneath the pillow between them.

"Hey, Kenma?" 

"Hm?" 

"I like the colour of your hair too."

**Author's Note:**

> \- also posted on my wattpad account with the same username as this one ;00  
> \- this is my first fic here pls be nice  
> \- thank you for reading♡


End file.
